It's What I Do
by CN Winters
Summary: Set at the end of 'Get it Done'. Just some old school scoobi-ness between the slayer and her 'big gun'.


**Title**: It's What I Do  
**Author**: CN Winters  
**Fandom**: Buffy fanfiction; Willow fanfiction; Buffy slash fanfiction  
**Disclaimer**: Joss owns 'em. I don't.  
**Summary**: Set at the end of 'Get it Done'. Just some old school scoobi-ness in the wake of seeing the hellmouth opening.  
**Feedback**: Absolutely.  
**Pairing**: None really, just W/B friendship/subtext.

**It's What I Do**

"Thanks for bringing me back...again."

"Aww," I sigh as I walk inside closing her bedroom door. "…It's what I do."

"I was hard on you guys today."

I look at her for a moment. She's in Buffy cocoon. At least that's what I call it. Arms wrapped tight around her, trying to shut out the world around her. She's got pressure that's been building up for months. I understand it. Maybe not totally. The exist of the world as we know it doesn't lie on my shoulders alone but I can see how she's getting worn down because she thinks it does for her. She doesn't realize that she does have help – now more than ever.

"Ah, that's alright. You needed to be. Although Twinkies and kisses…also peachy motivational tools…." She doesn't say anything about the joke. Not even a grin. "You okay?" I asked settling into end of her bed.

"I think I made a mistake."

"What?"

"Those men that I met – you know, the shadow men. They offered me more power but I didn't like the loophole."

"So you turned it down?" Buffy only nodded despondently and I had to find someway to reassure her. "It's okay, Buffy. We'll get by. We always do."

"I don't know…They showed me…"

"Showed you want?"

"That the first slayer was right. It isn't enough."

"Why Buffy? What did you see?" She still isn't answering and I can feel my nervousness rising when she doesn't answer. "What did they show you?"

She takes a ragged breath and sits up. She takes my hands in hers and I can see a moment of hesitation in her eyes, but I nod telling her it's okay. She can share it with me. She can share anything with me. "Look," she whispers.

I close my eyes, focusing in on her energy, on her mind's eye. Suddenly, the scene is displayed before me – hundreds, maybe even thousands, of Uber Vamps all waiting to surface. Granted, this not good news but they appear to all be contained in a cave. I pull away and open my eyes to find that she's started to cry.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay," I tell her. I climb over her legs to sit beside her in bed. Of course I'm not sure if I totally believe my words and I know she senses my reluctance. But I pull her closer and she accepts my embrace. Her head comes to rest in my lap and I stroke her hair trying to quill her fear.

"Maybe you guys should leave," she says after a few moments of sitting together in silence. "You, Xander…everybody. Just get the Hell out of here."

"It's still a good fight, Buffy," I grin down at her. "and I still want in."

She turns and looks up at me, giving me a lopsided grin. "You're crazy. You know that?"

"Yeah. But on the whole, I think I've come a long way. In fact, you helped me today a-and didn't even know it. I didn't want do the magic, Buffy. I didn't…but I'm glad I did. Not only did I bring you back, but…I got to test my limits…Okay, yes, Kennedy's now scared almost witless, but…"

"No more fairy tale crap, huh?"

"She saw what the Wicca that Wonta can do when she decides she Wantsta."

"You heard that?"

I only nod.

"I'm sorry," she sighs.

"Don't be. You were right…I mean, sure, I wash the heck outta clothes a-and I make a pretty mean casserole for 20, but you need me here for more than just cooking and cleaning. I know that. And from now on I'm gonna help you when I can, however I can."

"Even if it means sleeping here all night?"

"Sure, what the Hell," I shrug with a grin. "Kennedy's decided to 'see me in the morning' anyway. No smoochies tonight. Not like we're making great strides anyway," I offer up.

"Tell me something and be honest."

"What?"

"If you had the choice between a Slayer who's saved the world countless times or a lippy, arrogant Slayer Wanna Be who can't handle the black-eyed Wiccan…who would you pick?"

I grin. "Well, given my history, I do have a thing for blonde hotties," I tease. Finally, a real grin comes to her face and I continue. "Depends on just what I'm picking for – I mean if it comes down to who I'd side with in battle. It would be you. Just like it was tonight. If it were…romantically… I like Kennedy. But…I don't think she's the one...I had the one and I lost her. And I don't think anyone else I find on the smoochie front will compare. I'm not sure if that makes sense or not."

"It makes perfect sense," she tells me. "You only have one love of a lifetime."

"And both of ours were cut short, weren't they?… Have you talked to him recently?"

Buffy shakes her head. "It hurts when I talk to him. I think it hurts him too so I try to avoid it. I keep telling myself it's better this way, not knowing what's happening in each other's lives but… it's tough."

"Yeah, but we're still here, aren't we?" I tell her optimistically. "Still sticking it out. Gossiping about our love life in bed. Maybe later I can braid your hair."

Buffy gives a light chuckle and gently slaps my arm. "You're a goof."

A small silence falls between us and I can feel her recoiling again, thinking about the vision, her responsibility to the world. My heart aches for her and to be honest if I thought for a moment that I could have Buffy – all of her, which type of Slayer I'd pick wouldn't require debate. I would choose her.

But I know Buffy would never give me what I need. Not because she's selfish. She's one of the most unselfish people in the world. She just isn't capable to step back from her calling long enough to trust anyone that deeply. And if I ever truly fall in love again, I want it to be all the way, not just scraps of affection and trust. Buffy's a wonderful friend, but as a lover… It would never work. I know that. She knows it too. But if there ever came a day she could push it aside and perhaps 'retire'…Then who knows…Maybe….

"It'll be okay," I tell her. "We'll get through it, Buffy."

"And you'll still be here? Still be my big gun?" she asks trying her best to grin.

I grin too and I stroke her cheek with the back of my fingers. "It's what I do."

**The End**


End file.
